I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by SweetCake439
Summary: Sasori, known as the NERD in Konoha High is Sakura's, known as Popstar Cherry, best friend. After an Argument and not knowing of Sakura's pretending to be Pein's girlfriend, Sasori relice that he have Feelings for her. Will he give up or will he Keep trying to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **After School-**

"Hn, you think you could beat me?!" Sasuke punched Sasori in his face.

"…" Sasori took every punch and kicks without complaining. "Listen, just do what I say and everything is fine!" Sasuke smirked as Sasori coughed out blood. "For your information, you'll always be weak," Sasuke trew Sasori's glassed on the ground and left.

Sasori picked his glasses and books from the ground up. _'Why won't they just leave me alone?'_ On his way home, Sasori was pushed to the side. "Out of my way, nerd!" The guy laughed.

Sasori sighed and ignored the new rumors spreading about him. Arriving at home he was meet with someone she haven't saw in a long time.

"Welcome home Sasori- What the hell happened to you?!" Sakura yelled in shock as she saw how Sasori looked like. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasori asked while he took his shoes shoes off and walked into the bathroom.

"Answer my question first, what happened to you?" Sakura asked from outside. "I got beaten up for forgetting to do their homeworks." Sasori bandage his arm and legs before walking out.

Sakura stared at him. "You should go to the hostpital…" Sakura stated and went to the kitchen to cook something for him.

"No, I have school tomorow" Sasori walked into his room and changed into comfortable clothes. "Forget about school for a moment! Take care for yourself, would you?" Sakura brought him a plate full of Food.

"Eat." Sakura ordered. Sasori poked the food. "I can't eat this much."

Sakura rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, it's only curry. You like that stuff-"

Sasori stood up. "I'm not hungry…" Sakura followed him. "I'm transfering to Konoha High." Sasori froze. "Konoha High?"

Sakura sat on his bed. "Yeah, and wanna know what I've already heared?" Sasori chuckled in amusement and sat on his chair to do his homework. "No 'couse I know already that you heared that me, Sasori Akasuna, is the nerd and freak of the school. I'm not really surprise…"

Sakura trew him a pillow. "That's not funny, Sasori-kun! I'll protect you-"

"NO! Stay out of it, Sakura!" Sasori glared at he.r "If you protect me, it only will be worse than it is already. Not only that, you're also known as popstar Cherry. What would they think if the kind and beautiful Cherry is protecting a nerd?"

Sakura giggled. "They would envy you! And thanks for the compliment!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "Stay out of my way, I want you to act that we are not friends at school-"

"What?!" Sakura yelled in shock.

"I understand that you like doing things on your own, but me acting like we are not friends? That's to much for me to handle!" Sakura sighed sadly. "I transfered to Konoha High just to spend some time with you…We don't have much time together."

Sasori massaged his head. "Sakura, listen to me-"

"No! You should listen to me!" Sakura glared at him. "I wasted my time having an agument with my father on going to Konoha High just to see you! And you're going to tell me that I shouldn't even talk with my bestfriend?!" Sakura started to cry.

"What happened to our relationship before?! We had so much fun together and you want it to trow away?! I didn't care if you were a nerd! I was always by your side!" Sakura shouted. Sasori stood up and hugged her,

"I'm really happy to have you in my life but listen.." Sasori took her chin and looked into her teary eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I can protect myself!" Sakura pushed him away. "We were always toghter, in bad and good times! Together!" Sakura wiped her tears. "You don't want me to get hurt? You're hurting me right now!" With that said, Sakura ran out of the house.

 _'Mentaly yes but…'_ Sasori stared at the floor . _'I don't want you to get hurt physicaly.'_

 **The Next Day-**

"Did you heared the news, Sasori?" Deidara sat infront of him. "Yeah, the newes rumor is that I'm gay with you." Sasori looked outside the window.

"No, not that! We're going to have a new student today!" Deidara grinned.

"Awsome, another one who'll push me around..."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Why are you so gloomy? You don't even know the new kid yet!" Deidara crossed his arms.

 _'I do…'_

Kakashi walked into the class. "Alright, you probably already knew that we're going to have a new student so…meet Sakura Haruno." A pink haired girl came through the door. Screams and whistles filled the room.

"It's Cherry!"

"She's really here!"

"Want to sit with me at lunch?"

"I like your clothes!"

"CHERRY!"

Sakura smiled nervously. "Everyone calme down, please!" Everyone got quiet "That was fast. I don't know if I should be happy that you're here or scared." Kakashi sweat dropped.

Sakura giggled. "You should be happy!" Sakura smiled and bowed infront of everyone. "You might know me already but I'll still introduce myself!" Sakura gave everyone a warm smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Every boy blushed. "Um, any questions for Sakura-san?" Kakashi sweat dropped again as everyone (Except Sasori) raised their hands up.

"You with the cute whiskers! What do you want to know?" Naruto blushed. "U-um do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head. "I'm not interested in a boyfriend right now. But if I changed my mind I'll come to you." Sakura winked at him.

Naruto felt blood dripping from his nose. "Naruto…" The boys gave him death glares. _'If look could kill…'_ Naruto gulped.

"Other questions?" Sakura asked and looked around. "You with the chicken ass hair style!"

Deidara laughed. "You just got burned by Sakura, Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, lowlife!" Sasuke turned to Sakura "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, call me by my Name." Sakura stared blankly at him. _'I don't like him..'_

"Then ask your question, Sasgay!" Everyone laughed.

Even Ino, the president of the Sasuke-Fanclub, laughed. "S-sasgay! Oh god! That's even better!" Deidara fell off his chair. Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Are you making fun of me?" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"You bet I am" Sakura sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Why you-" Sasuke stood up and trew a punch at Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura catched his fist. "Trying to hurt a face of an idol?" Sakura smirked. "Sasuke! Let Sakura go!" Kiba yelled at him.

"Let her go, you freak!"

"Are you alright, Sakura?!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave her a death glared. "Tsk!" Sasuke took his hand back and left the room. "Phew! That was scary!" Sakura shiverred. "Thanks for your help, guys!" Sakura' smile widen. "We should start with the lesson, don't you think Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi scatched the back of his head. "Right, well sit wherever you want, Sakura."

Sakura looked around and saw a free seat next to Sasori. Sakura sat next to him. "Hey, I'm Sakura!" Sakura smiled at him. Sasori ignored her. Sakura took a piece of paper out and shove it to Sasori. Sasori raised an eyebrow and read it.

 ** _I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I hope you can forgive me?_**

 ** _-Sakura_**

Sasori sighed and wrote back...

 ** _I'm not angry at you just leave me alone for a while_**

 ** _-Sasori_**

Sakura hold her tears back and focuse her attention to the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Next week we're going to make a singing competition!" Kurenai stated. "You can sing alone as a duo or as a group. The winner gets a price!" Everyone cheered.

"Ah singing competition?! Do you think, Sakura would like to sing with us?"

"I don't know, let's find her and ask!"

"Wake up!" Deidara shook his shoulders. "Hmm?" Sasori rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" Deidara laughed. "You are at school, silly. You felll asleep in music, it's lunch time now!" Deidara packed his things together and walked into the Cafeteria.

Sasori sighed and followed him. "Huh?" Deidara looked around. "Where's Sakura?" Deidara frowned and sat at their usuall seat.

"Deidara-nii.." Ino came to their table. "What do you want, Ino-pig?" Deidara groaned. "Did you saw, Sakura. Everyone can't find her." Ino asked. "No I didn't." Deidara replied.

"I see…" Ino walked away. "That's was weird, she usually don't talk to me." Deidara muttered and packed his bento out. "But I wonder where Sakura is." Deidara shrugged. "I'm going to the bathroom." Sasori stood up and left.

 **With Sakura-**

"It's so peaceful here" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Singing competition? Should I attend?" Sakura whispered and left the Roof. _'But that wouldn't be fair, I'm already a Popstar.'_ Sakura walked back to the music room.

"Kurenai-sensein?"

"Kurenai-sensei at the teachers room if you want to find her." Pein stated. "Never mind then." Sakura sighed and started to leave.

"Wait a moment, Sakura."

Sakura turned around. "Do you need something, Pein-senpai?"

Pein nodded. "Do you mind being my partner at the competition." Sakura's eyes widen. "Not at all! But I thought that you would sing with Konan-senpai together." Pein shook his head. "She didn't want to sing with me…" Pein muttered.

"I see…Well, I would be happy to be your partner, Pein-senpai!"

Pein smiled. "Thanks and I already wrote a song." Sakura smiled back. "Let me see!" Sakura took the song and read it.

"U-uh, y-you are really bold, Pein-senpai..."

Pein chuckled as he saw the blush in her face. "Me and my friends wrote songs so I have the sound on a CD" Pein stood up, took a CD out and place it on the CD-Player. "Listen to the sound so you know how the melody and the rhytmen are." Sakura nodded and tried to memorize it.

…

…

"You got it?" Pein stopped the music. "Yeah it's actually pretty easy." Sakura blushed. "B-but do I need too…"

Pein smirked "Are you holding back because of a song?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course not!" Pein smiled. "Then let's start." Pein closed his eyes.

Pein: This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, Into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing, The feelings deep inside of me. This spark of black that I seem to love. We can get a little crazy just for fun, Just for fun. Don't even try to hold it back, just let go. Tie me up and take me over, till you're done, till I'm done. You've got me fiendin And I'm ready to blow.

Sakura: Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Get undressed...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Pass the test...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it Raw, Like it Raw Raw Raw. Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh

Pein: Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed. Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute. You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse, Beat beat beat beat. It's like a Trigger, Get me ready to shoot. Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak Little peek. You can dominate the game, Cause I'm tough. I don't play around that often. When I do, I'm a freak. So you'd better believe...I like it rough.

Sakura: Push up to my Body. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Get undressed...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Pass the test...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed I like it Raw, Like it Raw Raw Raw. Push up to my Body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh.

Pein: Hold me down and make me scream. Lay me on the floor..Turn me on And take me out. Make me beg for more!

Sakura: Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Get undressed...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.  
Pein: Pass the test...T-Taste the flesh.  
Sakura: Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it Raw, Like it Raw Raw Raw. Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh(3x)

Sakura blushed. "I-i don't think, I'm going to sing that."

Pein smirked. "You don't need to, I only wanted someone to sing that song with me. And you, Sakura, should be honored that you were the first one." Sakura's blush darken

"You tricked me!"

Pein laughed and ran away while she tried to catch him. They never notice that a red haired person listened the hole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura was waiting for him. _'Where is he?'_ Sakura looked around and saw no sight of a orange haired guy. _'_ _He told me, that I should met him in this café and he's not even here.'_ Sakura sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Pein sat infront of her.

"What's up? You suddenly called me to meet you here." Sakura crossed her arms. "Yeah, well…I need your help." Pein stated. "My help? What do you need my help for?" Sakura asked in confuse.

"I want you to act as my girlfriend." Pein stared at her.

"Excuse me, your what?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I bet with my friend that I would be faster than him and when I lose…"

"When you lose, I should be your girlfriend." Sakura giggled. "You're really childish, Pein-senpai!" Sakura smiled at him.

"I'll only be your fake girlfriend if you do something for me too!"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" Sakura grinned. "You're going to be my partner in a video!"

Pein's eyes twitched. "Are you for real? Everyone is going to see my face!"

Sakura tilted her head in confuse. "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend."

Pein groaned. "Fine, when is it?"

Sakura stood up and took his hand. "It's in 15 minutes!" Pein looked at her. "You planned to ask me?!"

Sakura laughed. "Pay back for tricking me on your song!"

Pein shook his head and smiled. "Where is that place?"

"It's in Model Agency building..." Pein stopped running. "Why are you- Whoa!" Sakura wrapped her arms automaticaly around Pein's neck as he picked her up. "You are to slow! If you don't want to be late, then hold on thight!" Pein ran as fast as he can.

"Kyaa! S-slow down!"

Pein smirked. "Oh? Are you scared?" Sakura glared at him. "I'm not!" Pein chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

As they were infront of the building, Pein let Sakura go. "Thank you, I already thought you would carry to the room." Sakura rolled hey eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

Sakura blushed. "No!" Sakura went in. Pein followed her. "What kind of video is that?"

Sakura muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Pein asked. "It's a love Story." Sakura replied. "What's so bad about it? It's only make our fake relationship beliveable."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with it, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Pein grabbed her waist. "Yeah, you are my Problem." Sakura pushed him away. "There you are! Did you found a- Perfect mate!" Sai chuckled.

"Let's get over this over." Sakura groaned.

"Hai! Just give him his text book!" Sai stated. Sakura gave him a text book. "We're playing scene 7. You're are my best friend but I lost my memory. You just need to read that's all." Sakura explained.

"Alright." Pein stared at the book.

"Everyone in their position!" Sai yelled. "Action!"

"What do you mean we were best friends? I don't know you!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, it's me! Don't act like you don't know me! I would die for you! I love you." Pein's eyes twitched. _'Really dramatic…'_

"No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Sakura started to walk away. "Sakura, please…" Pein hugged her from behind. "What are you doing?!" Sakura whispered. "I'm doing what this book want from me!" Pein whispered back.

"I love you, Sakura!" Pein turned her around and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widen and pushed him away. "Sai! What's the meaning of this?!" Sakura glared at Sai.

"What? I told you it's a love story!" Sai gave her a fake smile.

"We're finished!" Sakura walked out of the building.

"Wait! Sakura!" Pein followed her. "Leave me alone, Pein!" Pein took her han.d "We had a deal! Don't tell me you're breaking your promise." Sakura hung her head low _'Break my promises…'_

 **Flashback-**

"Don't worry, Sasori-kun!" Sakura hugged him. "I'll still be your friend even though you're a nerd!" Sasori wiped his tears.

"B-but…"

Sakura smiled at him. "Don't cry! It's a promise and I never break my promises! I swear!" Sasori hugged back. "T-thanks…" Sakura closed her eyes. "We're going to be best friends forever, no matter what." Sakura whispered.

 **Flashback ends-**

"No, I won't break my promise" Sakura looked at him. "I sweared myself not to break any promises!" Sakura stoke both of his cheek. "I'll be your girlfriend, Pein-kun." Sakura kissed him…

…

…

"Sakura.."

Sakura froze and turned around. "S-sasori-kun!" Infront of her stood Sasori and Deidara. "Sorry for disturbing your time, Pein!" Deidara smirked at him and grabbed Sasori's wrist.

"Wait, Sasori-kun!"

Pein stopped her. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura bit her lips. "Y-yes, Pein-kun?" Pein took her Hand. "Let's go somewhere!" Sakura sighed. "And where?" Pein smiled at her. "To the zoo."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Let's- Wait a second! How do you know I like animals?" Sakura looked at him suspicious. "You're wearing butterfly earings, a tiger necklace, two snake bracelets and a leopard T-shirt." Pein replied.

"Oh..." Sakura face palmed and didn't say anything else.

 **With Sasori-**

"Man, I never thought that Cherry would be Pein's girlfriend!" Deidara whistled. "Yeah, lucky him." Sasori muttered. "You're right! Let's tell it everyone!" Deidara grinned evily "You're really related to gossip queen Ino." Sasori stated.

"What?! Then I won't tell anyone!" Deidara crosse his arms.

"Sure, you'll only tell it your twin sister..."

Deidara glared at him ."Wanna bet that I'll not tell?" Sasori shook his head. "No, 'couse I know that you'll tell her anyway."

Deidara sulked. "What a best friend you are! Why am I even your friend if you're behaving like this?" Deidara frowned. Sasori stopped Walking. "Then why don't you leave me alone?" Sasori growled.

"What?" Deidara stared at him. "You heared me! Leave me the fuck alone!" Sasori ran to his home. "W-what's his problem?" Deidara sweat dropped. "I was just kidding!"

…

"Why am I always the one that makes mistakes?!" Sasori grabbed his head. _'Is it really my fault sometimes?'_ Sasori sighed and walked into his room. _'Sakura…'_

 _Sakura cares both of his cheek. "I'll be your girlfriend, Pein-kun" Sakura kissed him…_

 _'Why do I even care?!'_ Sasori groaned and lay on his bed. _'That's so confusing. I usuall found a reason for everything but now...'_ Sasori stared at the ceiling. _'Sakura can't love, Pein. She doesn't know anything about him…Again, why do I care?'_ Sasori touched his chest.

"And why does my heart hurts?" Sasori slapped himself. "I'm going crazy. I need some rest." Sasori closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"You can open your eyes, Sasori-kun!"_

 _Sasori opened his eyes and saw a puppet infront of him. "Ta-daa~ I made it myself!" Sakura giggled. "Oh wow! You exactly did that?" Sasori looked at the puppet. "Yeah! I listen to you so I made you something that let you see that_ _you're important to me." Sakura smiled at him._

 _"Thanks! I'll take good care of it!" Sasori smiled back and hugged her._

 _"Good!" Sakura hugged back._

 _"But why does he look like this?" Sasori asked. "It's us mixed! He have the crimson hair from you and got the green emerald eyes from me!" Sakura explained._

 _"I see…" Sasori grinned. "It's like, he's our son!"_

 _Sakura's eyes widen. "You're right! But what will we name him?" Sakura asked. "How about Hiruko?" Sasori sugessted. "No way! You already named one of your puppet Hiruko!" Sakura frowned ."Than how about Sora?" Sasori stared up at the sky._

 _"Sora? As in the sky? It's alright but he should have a perfect name!" S_

 _asori closed his eyes. "How about Saori?" Sakura clapped her Hands. "I like it!" Sakura laughed. "That still sounds like my Name." Sasori sweat dropped. "That's why I love it!"_

 _Sakura took the puppet. "Saori…Mommy Sakura and Daddy Sasori will take good care of you!" Sakura hugged the puppet. "You're in good hands!" Sasori laughed and hugged her. "I'm happy to have you in my life." Sakura hugged back. "I love you, Sasori."_

 ** _..._**

Sasori sat up and looked at the alarm clock. _'1 a.m…'_ Sasori sighed. _'What was that? Was that a memory?'_ Sasori lay back down. _'Did she really said those three words before or was that just a dream?'_ Sasori closed his eyes again.

 **...**

 _"Sasori?" Sakura stared at the broken puppet infront of her. "Don't tell me that girl gave you that useless puppet?" Tora sneered._

 _"What? Of course not!" Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped on the puppet._

 _"Good, I'll go now" Tora smirked at him and walked away_

 _Sasori looked at Sakura._

 _Sakura pushed him away and picked the puppet up. "Why did you do this?" Sakura whispered._

 _"Sakura-"_

 _"_ _No! You should listen to me!" Sakura glared at him "I wasted my time making for you this puppet just to make you happy! And you said that you'll take good care of Saori!" Sakura started to cry._

 _"What happened to our relationship before?! We had so much fun together and you want to trow it away?! I was always by your side! I even said I love you!" Sakura shouted. Sasori's eyes widen. "I'm really happy to have you in my life but listen.." Sasori took her chin and looked into her teary eyes. "I don't love you-"_

 _"I don't care! I only wanted to play with you again! But I changed my mind." Sakura pushed him away. "We were always together, in bad or good times! Together!" Sakura wiped her tears. "You don't care what I'm doing, right? Then I'll leave you alone!" With that said, Sakura ran away and left him._

 ** _..._**

"Ahhh!" Sasori screamed and sat up. _'That was a dream! It was familiar to our argument before!'_ Sasori stared at the ceiling. _'Sakura…don't leave me!'_

 **Time Skip-**

"Hey, Sasori!" Deidara ran to him "Hmm?" Sasori rubbed his eyes.

"You alright? Anyway, I'm sorry about yesterday! I was just kidding!" Deidara stated. "I know, sorry for over reacting." Sasori sighed and down. "Anyway, look!" Deidara pointed at a Person. "Sakura!" Deidara waved at her.

Sakura smiled and waved back. "Pein-kun!" Sakura sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Sakura-chan." Pein smiled and hugged her. The cafeteria was silent.

"T-they are really together?! I thought it was a joke!" Deidara's jaw dropped.

 _'Sakura...'_ Sasori watched at the laughing couple.

"Hey, Pein." Konan walked to him. "I changed my mind, want to sing with me?" Pein gave her a blank stare. "No, I'm singing with my girlfriend."

Konan rolled her eyes. "You don't even know her!"

Pein glared at her. "Oh yeah? Well, let me introduce you to my girlfriend." Peinn stood up and pulled Sakura to his chest. "This is Sakura, also known as popstar Cherry and my girlfriend. Sakura is 16 and lives with me. She likes animals, sweets and flowers. She hates dark rooms and being alone. Her hobbys are singing, dancing and meditating."

Sakura blushed. _'He remembered…'_

Konan looked surprised and left. "Tsk, destroying my happy mood." Pein sighed. "Not anymore!" Sakura giggled and took a spoon. "Say ahh~" Pein chuckled and opened his mouth…

"Oh wow! Pein really know a lot about her about he.r" Deidara whistled.

 _'He doesn't, he doesn't know that Sakura hates horror movies. And knowing Pein, he loves it.'_ Sasori thought and watched how Sakura kissed Pein's cheek again.

"I better go to my lesson now, Pein-kun." Sakura stood up.

"Do you want me to bring you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine! Thanks for your offer but no." Sakura smiled and walked away. "We better go too!" Deidara took his bag and went to the art lesson.

Sasori followed Sakura. "Sakura, wait!" Sakura turned around. "Is something the matter, Sasori-san?"

Sasori felt that his heart cracked a bit. "U-uh yeah, about Pein…"

Sakura smiled. "Oh him? He's so kind! But what do you want to know?" Sakura asked in confuse.

"About the past..."

Sakura's eyes widen. "What? What's about it?" Sasori looked at her. "You told me you love when we were little. Did you mean it?" Sakura sighed. "I really had feelings for you back then but I love Pein now. I'm sorry Sasori, you're to late-"

"I didn't know! I should be the one apologizing!" Sasori took her Hand. "I don't want you to leave me, Sakura!" Sakura took her hand back. "Give up, Sasori! I don't like you anymore." Sakura pushed him away.

"What about not breaking promise? You promised to be with me." Sasori muttered. "That was before you broke your promise first!" Sakura replied and walked away.

 _'Sakura, I'm sorry…'_ Sasori let his tears fall and ditched School.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasori walked around the city at nigh.t "Sasori…" Sasori turned around. "Deidara? What's the matter?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "I can ask you the same thing. But I already found the answer."

Sasori stared blankly at him. "What do you mean?"

Deidara pointed at a café. Sasori followed the direction and saw Sakura smiling at Pein. Sasori froze and walked away. "I was right!" Deidara smiled. "You love Sakura don't you?"

Sasori sighed. "It's to late…" Sasori muttered and felt tears in his eyes.

"Hey, it's never to late!" Deidara grinned at him. "You don't know anything." Sasori frowned. "Oh yeah and you do?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. Sasori nodded and continue to walk. "True that you're smarter than me but I know a lot about girl's and love!" Deidara grinned, followiing him.

"Because you have a girly girl sister." Sasori said. "Sakura isn't like that. She cares for others and worried about them. She is different, she is spezial. Everyone loves her and I…" Sasori stared at the ground.

"You love her! Don't give up! Follow her, follow your dream!" Deidara patted his back. "How should I do that?" Sasori asked. "She love singing, right? Then sing! Attend to the competition and wrote a song for her! Sing your feelings out!" Deidara smiled.

"I'll try…" Sasori smiled back. "Thanks for you help, Deidara" Deidara grinne.d "Any time, Sasori!" Sasori waved him goodby and walked home. "I need to think of something." Sasori groaned.

"I'm not good with this stuff but I don't want to ask Deidara again." Sasori heared someone in the living room.

"Of course! I'll call you later!"

Sasori's eyes widen. "Chiyo-baa?" Chiyo jumped in surprise and turned around.

"If it isn't Sasori!" Ciyo smiled at him, hugging him. "What are you doing here, Chiyo-baa?" Sasori asked blankly. "I came here to visit my grandson of course!" Chiyo rolled her eyes. "Is that so? Well can you help me with something?" Sasori sat next to her.

"Sasori and asking for help? This is new! What is it?" Chiyo asked in amusement.

"Sakura..." Sasori whispered.

"Sakura? I see! How about a rose or something like a chocolate box?" Chiyo sugessted. "How did you know?" Sasori stared at suspicious.

"I teach you how to make wooden puppets! I understand you more than you do." Chiyo laughed.

"Liar." Sasori said emotionless. "Heh, you're right! I read it from your face! You're showing emotions!" Chiyo sighed happily.

"You finally cracked a bit."

Sasori stared at her. "Stop being funny and help me out!" Sasori glared at her as she laughed again. "Alright, alright! Listen closely!" Sasori listened closely. _'I'm doing this for you, Sakura!'_

 **The Next Day-**

"What are you doing here?" Sasori stared blankly at her.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Temari took his hand and dragged him to the cinema.

"Why are we here?"

Temari grinned evily. "Chiyo-baa said that you need help with a girl. I want you to understand what a girls like!" Temrai pushed him inside.

"It's not some romance movie, right?" Sasori paled as he saw her grin widen. _'This isn't worth it! Sakura is different!'_

Temari sat down. "Come on! It's starting!" Sasori sighed tiredly and sat down. _'I'm doind this for Sakura!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasori walked into the music room. _'I need to write her a song…'_ Sasori sat down and touched the keys. _'Maybe she'll still be friends with me.'_ Sasori closed his eyes and start to play the piano.

"You only need the light, when it's burning low…Only miss the sun, when it's start to snow…Only know you love her when you let her go." Sasori thought of the happy memories he made with Sakura. "Only know you've been high, when you're feeling low…Only hate the road, when you're missing home…Only know you love her, when you let her go…and you let her go."

Sasori didn't notice the teacher's and student's came in and listened to him. _'Sasori..'_ Sakura stared sadly at him. _'Why?'_ Sakura let her tears fall and listened to his song.

"Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you make a dream last. But dreams come slow and you go so fast. You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why… Everything you touched, it surely dies." Sasori sighed and remembered Sakura's smile.

"But you only need the light, when it's burning low…Only miss the sun, when it's start to snow…Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high, when you're feeling low…Only hate the road, when you're missing home…Only know you love her, when you let her go…"

More and more students entered the room. _'He's good.'_ Kurenai smiled. _'It's like he's singing for someone. I want him attending the competition.'_ Kurenai walked closer and stood behind him.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart

Love come slow and you go so fast

See her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep

'couse you loved her to much and you dive to deep

But you only need the light, when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's start to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high, when you're feeling low

Only hate the road, when you're missing home

Only know you love her, when you let her go…and you let her go, you let her go

But you only need the light, when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's start to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high, when you're feeling low

Only hate the road, when you're missing home

Only know you love her, when you let her go…and you let her…go.

Sasori opened his eyes as he heared clapping. "That was amazing, Sasori!" Kurenai smiled at him. Sasori notice Sakura. "Saku-"

"Would you like to attend the competition, Sasori?" Kurenai asked. Sakura slowly walked away.

"Yes, please!" Sasori replied _. 'My only chance to tell her my feelings.'_ Sasori smiled and stood up. _'Maybe Deidara's right…I sometimes can't do things on my own…'_ Sasori saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasori ran to her. "What do you want, Sasori-san?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'm attending the competition too!" Sakura stopped Walking. "Oh really? Good luck then!" .

Pein walked towards them. "Hey love." Pein kissed her cheek and took her books. "Hey, Pein-kun!" Sakura smiled and turned to Sasori. "I need to go now! See you tomorrow."

Sasori watched them walk away. "Uh, I don't like that sad face! Don't worry, you got three night's 'til she loves you!"

Sasori sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't lose hope yet." Deidara grinned. "That's the spirit!" Deidara smirked. "Let's work on your song!" Sasori nodded and followed him into his next class.

 **With Sakura-**

Sakura sighed. "I don't want to go…"

Ino giggled. "Come on, Sakura-chan! It's just P.E!" Ino took her hand and sat on the grass. "Alright! Today we're going to make youthfull rounds around the school! Now let's get started my youthfull students!" Gay yelled happily

"Ugh, I should listen to you!" Ino groaned. Sakura giggled. "Come on, Ino-chan! It's just P.E!" Sakura mimicked her. "Really funny..." Ino gave her an annoyed look and stood up.

"Well, if I'm not lucky." Pein ran next to them. "Oh, Pein-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Ino giggled. "Yes, please" Pein smiled. Ino ran away. "What do you want, Pein-kun?" Sakura asked. "Tomorow is the competition and we haven't still decided about the song." Pein repiled.

"Oh right, what should we do?" Sakura looked at him.

"How about we sing a song from you?" Pein sugessted. "My songs? I'm fine with it. We just need to change it a little. So which song?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…how about Shape Of You?"

Sakura giggled. "Sure! Why not." Sakura smiled.

"Great! We'll practise at my place." Pein took her hand. "We're ditching school?!" Sakura looked shocked. "Of course!" Pein smirked and brought her to a park. "Why are we here? I thought we go to your place." Sakura looked around.

"Nope, I just want to spend some time with you." Pein kissed her cheek and sat down. "Pein-kun…" Sakura blushed and sat next to him.

 _'Damn! Am I falling for her?'_ Pein stared at her. "Sakura…I love you" Sakura looked surprise. "You are acting right?"

Pein stroke her cheek. "I wish I do." Pein pulled her on his lap. "Pein! We are in public!" Sakra panicked. "So? I don't care" Pein pulled her closer.

"Pein-"

Pein kissed her. _'This shouldn't be happening!'_ Sakura sighed and kissed back. "You are beautiful like this." Pein said seducting and bit her lips.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around Pein's neck. Pein got the messaged and kissed her again. He licked her lips for permission which Sakura granted. Their tongue battled for domiance. Pein won.

"P-pein, stop." Sakura gasped for air. "I-i need some time..." Sakura hung her head low.

"I understand." Pein put his forehead on hers and enjoyed the silence together. They didn't notice Konan spying on them. _'That slut! I knew that it was just an act.'_ Konan glared at her. _'He's mine and mine alone! We'll see who'll get him.'_ Konan smirked and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sakura! Can you come here for a minute." Konan smiled and waved at her. "Sure, what is it?" Sakura walked to her. "Well, we want to know if you're really afraid of dark rooms." Konan grinned at her.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Sakura looked suspicious.

"'Couse you'll meet your fear! Get her!" Konan yelled.

"What?!"

Sakura felt pain at the back of her hand and fell to the ground. "You're evil, Konan." Sasuke stated. "Shut up! You don't like her too!" Konan glared at him. "Only because she made fun of me! Now it's different!" Sasuke picked her up.

"To late..." Konan sneered and opened the storage room. "I'm not responsible for this hole plan." Sasuke lay her down and locked the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Konan rolled her eyes and walkked away. Sasuke stared at the door and left into another direction.

…

…

"Where is, Sakura?" Sasori asked Deidara. "I don't know." Deidara shrugged. "I need her to listen to my song. If she doesn't come.."

Deidara patted. "Don't worry! I'll search for her!" Deidara looked around. _'Sakura! Where the hell are you?'_ Deidara saw Pein talking with Konan.

"Pein! Do you know where Sakura is?!" Deidara asked in worry. "I was just asking Konan where she is. Our performance is after Ino's" Pein stated. "You don't know? Crap! She can't disappeared." Deidara groaned.

"Why do you care about her anyway, Pein." Konan crossed her arms. "I know it was just an act between you too."

Pein and Deidara looked at her. "You…Where is Sakura?!" Pein glared at her. "P-pein? Come on! I know you love me." Konan took his hand. "Let me the fuck go! Where is Sakura?!" Pein growled.

"I see…your act turned serious, huh? Well, I won't tell you anything!" Konan smirked and walked away.

"Damn! Let's go and look for her, Deidara!" Pein ran to Sakura's class. _'It was just an act..'_ Deidara looked at Pein. _'Don't tell me...'_ Deidara's eyes widen.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pein yelled across the hallways.

"Ouch!" Sakura grabbed her head in pain. "What happened?" Sakura looked around and saw darkness. "Huh?!" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "I can't see anything!" Sakura hugged herself. "S-sasori…Pein…Someone h-help me." Sakura let her tears fall. "I don't want to be here…" Sakura cried silently.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyes widen. 'Pein?!' Sakura banged on the door. "Pein! I'm here!" Sakura cried louder. "Help me! PEIN!"

Pein heared her. "Sakura?!" Pein ran to the storage room. "Sakura! Are you in here?!"

"P-pein, get me out of here! It's dark!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out! Step to the side!" Sakura stepped to the side as Pein kicked the door open. "Sakura!" Pein hugged her.

"Pein-kun! Konan, she-"

"I know, don't worry. I'm here now." Pein patted Sakura's back. "Sakura! Are you alright?!" Deidara panicked. "I-i'm fine now. Thanks to Pein-kun." Sakura hugged him.

 _'Sakura looks so happy with him.'_ Deidara bit his lips. "Well, you have now 5 minutes to make it to the stage!" Deidara looked at his wrist clock. "Let's have fun together, Sakura!" Pein smiled. "Yeah!" Sakura smiled back and took his Hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next! Pein and Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. "It doesn't matter if we win or not. This is our time." Pein took her hand. "Pfff! When I'm in a competition, I always try to win!" Sakura giggled.

Pein: The Club isn't the best plays to find a lover, so the bar is were I go. Me and my friends at the table doing shoots, drinking fast and then we talk slow, You come over and start a conversation with just me, and trust me I'll give it a chance now. Take my hand stop now put the van on the juxbox and then we started to dance. And I'm singing like: Girl you know I want your love. Your love was hand made for somebody like, come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy don't mind me

Sakura: Say boy, let's not talk to much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead- Come, come on now follow my lead. Mmhmm~

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with the shape of you! We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body. Last night you were in my room and now my bed sheets smell like you. Everyday discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh i

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh i

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh i

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body. Everyday discovering something brand new. I'm in love with the shape of you!

Sakura: One week in we let the story begin, we're going out on our first date. You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat, fill up your bag and I fill up a plate. We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour and how your family is doing okay...Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat, tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Pein: Girl you know I want your love. Your love was hand made for somebody like, come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy don't mind me

Sakura: Say boy, let's not talk to much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now follow my lead. Mmhmm~

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with the shape of you! We push and pull like a magnet do. I feel my heart is falling to. I'm in love with your body. Last night you were in my room and now my bed sheets smell like you. Everyday discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh I

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh I

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body

Pein: Oh I. oh I, oh I, oh I

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with your body. Everyday discovering something brad new. I'm in love with the shape of you!

Pein, Sakura: Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on...Come on, be my baby, come on

Pein and Sakura: I'm in love with the shape of you! We push and pull like a magnet do. I feel my hearrt is falling to. I'm in love with your body. Last night you were in my room and now my bed sheets smell like you. Everyday discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your Body.

"Thank you, Pein and Sakura!" Tsunade smiled at them.

"PEINSAKU!"

"PEINSAKU!"

"PEINSAKU!"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Let's take a seat." Pein chuckled and took her hand. Pein notice Konan glaring at her. Pein gave her a death glare. "Come here, Sakura-chan." Pein patted his lap.

"Do I need to?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes, you do."

Sakura groaned and sat on his lap. _'Where is Sasori?'_ Sakura looked around and couldn't find him. _'I hope he'll make it.'_ Sakura closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"Next candidate! Sasori Akasuna!" Tsunade shouted.

"Boo! You suck, nerd!" Everyone started to laugh at him.

 _'Sasori, good luck!'_ Sakura watched his every movement. Sasori looked around and saw Sakura watching him. _'I hope you know the meaning behinde my song…'_ Sasori smiled at her and started to play his guitar.

 _Do you remember when, I said I'll always be there_

 _Even since we where 10 baby_

 _When we were out on the playground playing pretend, didn't know it back then_

 _Now I relice, you are the only one_

 _It's never to late to show it_

 _Grow old together the feelings we had before, when we were so innocent_

Sakura's eyes widen. _'He doesn't mean…'_ Sasori smirked as he saw the look on her face.

 _I Pray for all your love, girl your love is so unreal_

 _I just want to reach and touch you, squeez you. Somebody pinch me!_

 _And this is something like a movie, I don't know how it ends girl_

 _I fell in love with my best friend…I fell in love with my best friend_

Sakura saw the love in his eyes. "Sasori…" Sakura wispered. Pein looked at her then at Sasori. _'Sasori loves her first..I shouldn't have her.'_ Pein sighed and continue to listen to Sasori's song.

 _So all the day I came by, and the night I've been crying. Girl I was right by your side_

 _How can I tell you I love you, when you are so happy, with some other guy_

Pein smiled. _'He really loves her.'_ Pein notice Sakura's tear falling. _'And she loves him too! I'm in the way.'_

Sakura wiped her tears. _'Sasori-kun…'_

 _Now I relice, you are the only one_

 _It's never to late to show it_

 _Grow old together the feelings we had before, when we were so innocent_

 _I Pray for all your love, girl your love is so unreal_

 _I just want to reach and touch you, squeez you. Somebody pinch me!_

 _And this is something like a movie, I don't know how it ends girl_

 _I fell in love with my best friend…I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I know it sounds crazy but, you'ld be my baby_

 _Girl you mean the most to me_

 _And nothing compares when lighter than air and we don't want to come back down_

 _I don't want to ruin what we have, 'couse love is so umpriticable_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying…You fall in love with your best friend!_

 _I Pray for all your love, girl your love is so unreal_

 _I just want to reach and touch you, squeez you. Somebody pinch me!_

 _And this is something like a movie, I don't know how it ends girl_

 _I fell in love with my best friend…I fell in love with my best friend…_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

 _Do you remember when, I said I'll always be there_

 _Even since we where 10 baby_

It was quiet.

Sakura cried silently. "Go to him. He deverse you more than I do." Pein whispered and pushed her.

Sakura ran to him. "SASORI-KUN!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, hugging him thightly. "I love you too! I love you too, Sasori-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura…" Sasori blushed and hugged back.

"Great song, Sasori!" Pein yelled and clapped. The others soon followed clapping.

"Sasori is not so bad!"

"Yeah! He's good!"

"Cherry loves him too, huh?"

"YEAHH!"

"SASOSAKU!"

"SASOSAKU!"

"SASOSAKU!"

Sasori took her chin. "I fell in love with my best friend." Sasori kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed back. "Same..." Sakura smiled.


End file.
